


Somos un equipo

by elevenseas



Category: O11CE, O11ZE (TV)
Genre: 5+1, 5+1 Things, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenseas/pseuds/elevenseas
Summary: O 5 veces que Francisco casi besa a Isabel, y una vez que ella lo hizo.





	Somos un equipo

**1.**

Se agarró la cabeza una vez más, tratando de no exteriorizar el estrés que la invadía.

—Ey, tranquila, lo vamos a solucionar.

—No, no tiene solución, se van a ir. Ya está, perdimos más de la mitad del alumnado. Se acabó.

—No, no digas eso, vas a ver que vamos a solucionar esto juntos. Y si se van, encontraremos nuevos alumnos. No seas negativa, este es tu sueño, el sueño de tu papá, no te vas a rendir ahora, después de todo el progreso que hicimos, ¿Verdad?

Ella suspiró, intentando calmarse.

—Todo esto sería mucho más fácil si estuviera acá .—Dijo frustrada, haciéndole a Francisco más difícil encontrar una respuesta que la tranquilizara.

—Pero estamos nosotros. Tus amigos. Y lo estás haciendo muy bien, confiamos en vos.

—¡Pero eso no es suficiente! ¡No es tan bien como lo haría él!—Golpeó el escritorio otra vez, esta vez ocasionando la caída de una carpeta, esparciendo documentos por el suelo. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, tratando de controlar sus sentimientos.

Luego de tranquilizarse, empezó a juntar los documentos, al igual que Francisco.

—Tenés que calmarte, así no vas a llegar a nada. Vos sos increíble, más que excepcional, pero tenés que confiar en vos como nosotros lo hacemos. Yo confío ciegamente en vos. Confiá en vos como yo confío en vos.

Ambos alzaron la vista para encontrarse con la mirada del otro, sin haber notado antes lo cerca que estaban.

Ella le sonrió, y eso originó pensamientos en él que nunca antes había notado. Tenía esos sentimientos, pero nunca antes los había descifrado, nunca antes había sentido esa urgencia de probar sus labios, y esa determinación necesaria para dar el paso.

Pero lo había pensado demasiado, porque en cuanto se había decidido, ella ya estaba poniendo los documentos de nuevo en la carpeta.

—¿Mejor?—Preguntó levantándose.

—Mucho. Gracias.—Lo abrazó, y él no tardó en rodearla con sus brazos, aún sintiendo esa sensación en el estómago.

Y si alguna vez volvía a sentir aquello, al menos sabía que debía hacer al respecto.

**2.**

—¡Francisco!—Lo llamó por tercera vez, tratando de alcanzarlo.

Había salido del auditorio, luego de haber visto el video que le prepararon los halcones, luego de haber escuchado sus palabras, luego de que Diego haya interrumpido y lo haya arruinado todo.

—Dale, no me hagas esto.—Dijo alcanzandolo, lo cual le costó y le produjo bastante dolor debido a sus tacones.

—¿Yo te pedí que me sigas?—Respondió de manera cortante.

—¿Por qué sos así?

Él no respondió, pero esa pregunta fue suficiente para que parara a prestarle atención.

—Ya escuchaste a los chicos. Ahora me vas a escuchar a mi.—Dijo decidida, en un tono con el que él no querría discutir. Después de tantos años juntos sabía que con la determinación suficiente Isabel obtenía todo lo que se proponía, y a veces era mejor no interponerse en su camino.

Pero detrás de esa cara seria se encontraban buenas intenciones. Y miedo. Miedo de perderlo, miedo de que ese sea el fin.

—Ellos te necesitan. Pero yo te necesito más.—Tomó su mano, y él bajó la vista hacia la mano de ella. Se sentía fría, pero claro, él ya sabía eso. Por alguna razón sus manos siempre fueron frías, pero no el tipo de frío que te hace querer soltarla, si no un frío que extrañamente se volvía acogedor, se sentía… como un hogar.—Por más que lo intente no me puedo sentir bien con la idea de que te vayas, y mucho menos tan lejos.—Que él y Zoe se fueran a Colombia significaba que probablemente ella no los volvería a ver. Nunca.—Vos y yo siempre estuvimos juntos, estuviste desde que me tuve que empezar a hacer cargo de este lugar, y en mi camino para aceptar la muerte de mi padre. Siempre me ayudaste cuando más te necesitaba. Y ahora te necesito. Necesito que este no sea el fin.—A pesar de que no era su intención ponerse muy emocional, no podía evitarlo, como tampoco podía evitar aquella lágrima que corría por su mejilla, lágrima que él limpió con su pulgar.

—Isabel, yo...—Intentó buscar las palabras, mientras su mano permanecía en su mejilla, y sus ojos se fijaban en los de ella.

—Por favor...—Dijo casi en un susurro, cerrando los ojos para evitar llorar.

Y al verla así solamente pensaba en una cosa. Una cosa que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca se animaba, o cuando lo hacía, nunca encontraba el momento perfecto.

Pero no había tiempo para buscar el momento perfecto, no podía saber que iba a pasar el día siguiente, si estaría allí con ella, o a cuatro mil kilómetros de distancia.

Así que se acercó más a ella, rozando su nariz, buscando su aprobación. Vio como sus labios se entreabrieron, cediendo, dándole la oportunidad perfecta.

—¡Se nos ocurrió una idea!—Ambos se separaron rápidamente, sobresaltados por la voz entusiasmada de Dedé, quien estaba acompañado de Zoe.

—Eh, Dedé… Mejor deberíamos volver en otro momento.—Dijo Zoe tomando conciencia de la situación que acababan de interrumpir.

—¿Por qué?—Dijo Dedé desconcertado

Zoe trató de hacerle señas con los ojos, mirándolo, y luego mirando a su padre e Isabel.

—¡Ahhh!—Exclamó sonriendo. Zoe suspiró aliviada, se había ahorrado la incómoda explicación.—Todavía no entiendo.—Dijo poniéndose serio de nuevo.

Zoe se acercó a su oído. Si iba a hacer la incómoda explicación, mejor dejarla entre ellos dos. Luego lo miró para asegurarse de que hubiera entendido.

—¿Osea que estamos interrumpiendo?—Dijo interpretando las palabras de Zoe.

—No, no.—Dijo Isabel tratando de deshacer el momento incómodo que se había generado.—Francisco me estaba por decir si había tomado una decisión, ¿No?

—Si.—Suspiró, tratando de relajarse.—Tomé una decisión.

Los tres lo miraron expectantes, y se produjo un pequeño silencio, que Dedé interrumpió.

—¡¿Y?!—Dijo impaciente, lo cual hizo a Francisco reír.

—No se van a librar de mi tan fácilmente.—Le respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Eso es un si?—Preguntó Zoe, emocionada.

—Obvio que si.

Al oír eso ambos adolescentes se abalanzaron sobre él, abrazándolo.

Y si entre los pelos de Zoe y Dedé se asomaba su cara regalándole una sonrisa a Isabel, al menos ella sabría que él la necesitaba tanto como ella a él.

**3.**

—Yo les dije que iba a llover, ustedes no me hicieron caso.

—No creímos que se fuera a hacer tan tarde. Igual ya casi llegamos, tranquila.

—Es fácil decirlo si caminas en zapatos normales.

—Vos sos la que insiste en usar tacones todo el tiempo.

—Sabés que soy petisa. Además si vamos a echar culpas, vos sos el que tuvo la maravillosa idea de que nos juntaramos todos a comer una vez por mes. Como si verlos todos los días no fuera suficiente.

—Bueno, tranquila. Al menos esta vez Griselda y Amadeo no se pelearon.

—¿Y las cinco veces anteriores?

Él solo rió.

—No todos se llevan tan bien como vos y yo.—Dijo, parando. Ya estaban en la puerta de su casa.

—Tenés razón.—Sonrió.—A veces me olvido.

Se miraron fijo. Un mechón de su pelo algo mojado cayó en su cara, Francisco lo acomodó.

Era el momento perfecto. Jamás había disfrutado tanto la lluvia como aquel día.

La idea llegó a él como un rayo, pero en cuanto quiso acercarse más, Isabel se dio vuelta para abrir la puerta de su casa, y sacar un paraguas.

—Tomá.—Se lo dio.—Para que no te resfríes yendo a tu casa. Gracias por acompañarme.

—Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.—Respondió, sonriendo ante el gesto.—Mañana te lo devuelvo.

—No hace falta, quedatelo si querés. Te va a servir como recuerdo… Como recuerdo de escucharme la próxima vez que te diga que va a llover.—Ambos rieron. Ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.—Chau, cuidate.

—Chau… vos también.—Dijo, pero ella ya había cerrado su puerta.

Abrió el paraguas y empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa, feliz.

Y si a partir de ese momento Francisco solo elegía los días lluviosos para salir, al menos sabía que contaba con su paraguas.

**4.**

—Todavía no entiendo cómo sentarme en pijama a ver esta novela mientras como helado me va a hacer sentir mejor, pero si vos decís que sí...—Enterró la cuchara en el pote de helado, y comió una gran cantidad.

—Está comprobado. A mí y a Vitto nos funcionó.

—Si, pero el helado y la novela no van a solucionar este problema.

—Si. Vos no podés solucionar esto estando tan estresada. Relajarte un día te va a ayudar mucho, te va a despejar la mente.

—¿Vos te das cuenta de que mientras estamos hablando Diego le está haciendo imposible la vida a los chicos, a vos, a Vitto, a Zoe?

—Pero con negatividad no lo vas a solucionar.

Ella suspiró, cediendo.

—Okey. Pero solo un día.

—Genial. Elegí una película.

—¡Al fin! Me estaba cansado de todo este drama mexicano.

—¡Eu! Admití que es buena.

—¿Acaso me estás pidiendo que mienta, Velázquez?

—Uy, usaste mi apellido, duele.—Dijo con una mano en el pecho y una expresión exagerada. Ella solo rió y se puso a buscar una película.

Rápidamente encontró una, de comedia. Estaba buena, pero en algún momento se distrajeron hablando.

—Y entonces Vitto vuelve con un martillo gigante. Yo me reía, pero terminó funcionando.—Le estaba contando una anécdota.

Ella rió

—Son tremendos, si me quedara encerrada con ustedes dos perdería la cabeza.

—Bueno, vos también tenés tus cosas, eh.

—Es cierto.—Rió más. Él sonreía, lo había logrado, la había hecho sentir mejor.—Gracias.—Le dijo ella, dándose cuenta de su cambio de humor.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo. Por cambiarme el ánimo, venir, hablar conmigo.

—Para eso están los amigos.

—Mis amigos no me pueden hacer cambiar de humor tan rápido como vos.—Le sonrió, diciéndole todo con su mirada, cerca.

Lo iba a hacer. No iba a esperar un minuto más, no podía. Así que se acercó también. La sensación de sus narices rozando lo invadía, le generaba esa urgencia de besarla. Pero claro, ese sentimiento no era particularmente nuevo.

Excepto que esta vez iba a pasar. Esta vez llegó a rozar sus labios, receptivos ante su acercamiento. Estaba pasando.

Pero hubiera sido buena idea apagar la televisión antes, ya que un grito proveniente de la televisión hizo que ambos se separaran del susto.

Él suspiró aliviado al ver que el grito provenía de la película, y al mirar a su lado simplemente vio a Isabel riendo por la situación. Era una vista hermosa, y no pudo evitar reír también.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, sonriendo, y volvió a concentrarse en la película.

Y si la próxima noche de películas Francisco se aseguraba de tener el control remoto a mano, ambos sabrían por qué.

**5.**

—¡Llegué!—Le anunció a su hija entrando a su casa. Lo que menos se esperaba ver era a esta sentada en la cocina con Isabel, ambas riendo.

—Hola pa.—Zoe lo saludó con una sonrisa, a lo que él respondió con un beso en la frente.

—¡Ey! ¿Y para mí no hay?—Isabel se quejó de una manera infantil, con el propósito de hacerlo reír, objetivo que cumplió.

—Paren, una a la vez.—Dijo, soltando a Zoe, para luego dirigirse a ella y besarle la frente, a lo que ella rió.—¿Qué hacen acá en _mi_ cocina?

—¡Ey! Es de los dos.—Protestó su hija.

—Pero si vos nunca la usas.

—Shh. Estábamos estudiando. En realidad nos distrajimos un poco hablando de vos.

—¿De mí?—Dijo con una mano en el pecho, simulando indignación.

—Si, de vos.—Dijo Isabel imitándolo, lo cual lo hizo reír.—Zoe me pidió ayuda con unos ejercicios de contabilidad, espero que no te moleste.

—No, para nada, con tal de que apruebe.

—¡Fue una sola vez!¡Superalo!—Se quejó Zoe

—Ya sé.—La abrazó.—Te estoy molestando, boba.

—Ah, así quedamos papá.—Ambos rieron.—Como sea, ¿Se puede quedar a comer Isabel?

—¡Zoe!—Isabel le llamó la atención, no quería molestar.

—¿Qué? Quiero que te quedes, se puede, ¿No?

—Si, obvio. Siempre y cuando me desocupen la cocina.

—¡Como digas!—Dijo juntando todos los libros ansiosa, para luego llevarlos al cuarto. Isabel rió ante su ansiedad.

—Te ayudo al menos.—Dijo cediendo ante la propuesta de Zoe

—Si tenés otra cosa que hacer o querés irte está bien, no tenés que hacerle caso a Zoe.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer mejor que pasar tiempo con vos y Zoe?

Él solamente sonrió. Lo más importante que buscaba en una pareja era que ame a su hija, e Isabel y Zoe tenían esa relación especial. Se acercó, cediendo ante su urgencia por besarla, una vez más.

Si tan sólo el grito de Zoe que venía de la habitación no los hubiera interrumpido

—¿Qué pasó, hija?—Dijo preocupado, asomándose al pasillo.

—¡HAY UNA ARAÑA!—Gritó horrorizada. Él entró a la habitación y la vio. Era minúscula. Rodó los ojos.—¿Por esa arañita tanto escándalo?

—AY ES QUE ME DA MIEDO. SACALA.—Francisco la agarró con cuidado y la dejó del otro lado de la ventana, cerrándola.

—Listo. No era para tanto.

—Ay gracias.—Su hija lo abrazó, aliviada.

Y si más tarde tenían una conversación sobre no interrumpir momentos importantes, al menos Zoe sabría que sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

**+1.**

Con todos celebrando no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, así que ese momento a solas era casi caído del cielo.

—¿Que pasa?—Preguntó Francisco, algo confundido por la insistencia de Isabel.

—Nada… Todo.—Esa respuesta lo confundió aún más.—Es que… todavía no puedo creer que ganaron.

—Ganamos. Todos. Somos un equipo, vos también sos parte.

Ella negó.

—Vos, Vitto, y los chicos lograron todo esto. Y no fue nada fácil.

—No, pero vos estuviste ahí todo el tiempo.

—Sí, así como vos también estuviste para mí.

—Porque somos un equipo. Vos y yo somos un equipo.

Esperaba una respuesta verbal, pero en cambio, ella lo abrazó emocionada. Él correspondió riendo.

—¿Segura que estás bien? Estás más rara que de costumbre.—Dijo, a lo que ella se separó riendo, con lágrimas en sus ojos.—¿Estás llorando?

Ella no respondió su pregunta, en cambio, dijo lo que tanto esperaba decirle, desde hacía más tiempo de lo que podría imaginar.

—Estoy orgullosa de vos.—Soltó, emocionada. Siempre se había sentido así, orgullosa. Lo había visto crecer, convertirse en una mejor persona, en un mejor profesor, en un mejor padre, día a día, y ese orgullo la llenaba cada vez más. Sabía que probablemente sonaba ridículo, pero era la verdad. Y esa verdad lo había dejado sin palabras por unos segundos.

—Yo estoy orgulloso de nosotros.—Respondió sinceramente. Isabel notó la corta distancia que había entre ellos, y unió sus frentes.

—Somos un equipo.—Sonrió, probando como sonaba, ajustándose a la idea. Podía acostumbrarse, podría llegar a amar la idea. Podría llegar a necesitar el roce de sus narices todo el tiempo, y esa cálida sensación que le provocaban sus labios, que se sentían como un hogar.

Y si luego de darle ese beso las cosas cambiaran, tal vez era lo mejor para el equipo.

**Author's Note:**

> Soy la única que los shippea? Probablemente si, pero no me importa.
> 
> Para evitar confusiones, les dejo una lista de en qué punto de la serie están situados estos momentos
> 
> 1.pre-serie  
> 2.1x56  
> 3.algún punto entre la 1ra y 2da  
> 4.principios de la 2da temporada, luego de que Diego comprara el IAD  
> 5.algún punto de la 2da temporada, probablemente del capítulo 40 en adelante  
> +1.post 2x80


End file.
